We Change
by Sparbudart
Summary: “Something about you makes me go weak in the knees… and I think I like it.” KyBe


**Author's Note:** I haven't dissed _Cartman Was Right_ for this. I think this was actually the first South Park fic I wrote… it's kinda old, and I just found it on my computer this weekend and was all "what's this?" Haha, so I fixed it up, and here's the end product. It's a shorty, only 1000 words, so it won't take long at all for you to read. I think the reason I abandoned this initially was because I couldn't imagine posting anything that didn't have any humor in it. Plus, this is probably a little bit OOC… Sorry! But maybe you can just try to make the most of it. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** South Park isn't mine… damn…

* * *

**We Change

* * *

**

Something had changed.

It was subtle, very subtle, but it was enough to show Bebe that things were no longer the same. He didn't catch her in an affectionate headlock anymore, and he no longer ran around the football field carrying her on his back every time Stan scored the winning touchdown for the cows. Yes… sometime between the days when they would share glasses of chocolate milk with colorful bendy straws and the present-day sleepless nights and looming prospects of college, something was definitely different.

She could see it in his eyes, and it made her angry. But it pulled at her heart more than she cared to admit to herself or anyone else. Deep inside, she knew that being reminded of the past was like having a constant stomachache; it was pain inducing rather than anger evoking.

Bebe missed him.

It was as simple as that. She missed him so much that it hurt. She missed tussling on the floor of the living room and pretending to box in the backyard. Somewhere down the line she began to crave the touch of his hand or the scent of grass and rain that seemed to cling to him even in the middle of winter when the fragile blades were buried beneath layer upon layer of snow.

Nowadays it was like trying to defy the laws of physics and mix oil and vinegar and then somehow make it taste like champagne.

Surely it was an impossible feat.

_She swung a fist that merely collided with his shoulder, which was covered by a thick orange jacket. "Fight back, Kyle!" she yelled in frustration, swinging at him again feebly, only succeeding in causing giant puffs of powdered snow to hit her square in the face._

_Kyle smiled in amusement, though it didn't quite seem to reach his eyes. "I'm not going to hit a girl, dude."_

The recent memory nearly brought tears to Bebe's aquamarine eyes; something about his blunt reaction made her feel as though he no longer cared, as though all the times they'd pushed each other on the swing set or collected worms together after a rainstorm meant nothing.

What happened? How had things ended up so… _wrong_? By all rights, she shouldn't have to be the one pining after another human being.

After all, Bebe knew it must have been her feelings that got her where she was. She'd admitted to herself years ago that she was head over heels for the Jewish boy who would hold her hand on the way to the bus stop when they were kids, who would lend her his jacket when she would slip and fall into a puddle of muddy water on the way home from school. It was a funny thing, really, to feel an emotion that strongly at such a young age, but Bebe was a strong believer in love at first sight, and she knew it was a lot more than fairytales and pixie dust as soon as she laid eyes on her friend's curly red hair.

The bell rang, jolting her violently out of her stupor, and she was the first one out of the classroom. She pushed through the student body toward the physics classroom out of which Kyle was exiting and laughing with a few other guy friends.

_He doesn't smile like that for me anymore…_ It evoked a sense of nostalgia just to see him grin, but it reawakened the feeling of neglect that had developed inside her like a malignant tumor.

Bebe had heard on many an occasion that she was notorious for sending mixed signals, but something about the dimples on the Jew's freckled face aroused a simultaneous feeling of anger and curiosity somewhere in the fuzzy depths of her soul. Was he toying with her? Did he just forget? How he could was beyond her… "Broflovski." She nodded at him curtly as he walked past, her lips set in a tight line that just screamed hostility.

He faltered and was left behind by the other males with whom he had been walking ("See ya, Kyle"). "Why so cold?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow, setting his jaw in a manner that made Bebe's mouth go dry. She didn't know whether to kiss him or punch him on the nose.

"It isn't me, Kyle. It's you."

Kyle Broflovski had never been one to question Bebe Stevens, but he was smart enough to remember that she was known to go insane from time to time. "What do you mean?"

"You don't care anymore," she said bluntly, her voice on the verge of cracking under the weight of all the pent up stress and emotion.

He looked flabbergasted. "Of course I – "

"Stop! Don't say it!" she yelled shrilly. "You don't understand how much it hurts to see you walk away from me without even acknowledging my existence! You can't _see_ how much it's killing me! You _can't_! And you don't even care! Why do I – "

A pair of soft lips covered her own and pulled away as soon as she was rendered speechless. "I do care," Kyle stated simply, his dazzling emerald eyes sparkling as he looked at her even though there was no sunlight to speak of. "More than you know." He tried to smile, but it looked resigned, almost vulnerable, as he finally let her know his deepest secret.

Bebe's lip trembled helplessly and she let out a shuddering gasp that made him shiver. "Why didn't you just _tell_ me?"

"We change…" he said slowly, as if trying to taste every word completely before they came out. "And I was afraid… Still am, in fact. I knew from day one, Bebe." He paused to admire her puzzled look. "Something about you makes me go weak in the knees… and I think I like it."

It took a moment or two for her to find her voice. "I think I like it too."

Then their lips met a second time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think that was kinda cute…? Yeah, well, review please. Thanks for reading!


End file.
